<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DMC5】与你共进的午餐（VD）（NC17） by cealiannnnnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070266">【DMC5】与你共进的午餐（VD）（NC17）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn'>cealiannnnnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>从今往后，他将以生命本身为食。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DMC5】与你共进的午餐（VD）（NC17）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁总在潜移默化地影响着身边的人。阎魔刀的刀柄被维吉尔捏得咯吱作响。在以前，他可从没犯过如此低级的错误。</p><p>“动物园？”但丁似笑非笑地瞥了瞥身边沉默的哥哥，“维吉尔你是不适应人界的空气还是怎么着，这都是第几次了。”说话间，他们正站在科莫多巨蜥的暖房外，里头的冷血动物早就对来来往往的游客见怪不怪，它们趴在石头上，让暖光灯代替太阳温暖冰凉的身体。但丁夸张地耸耸鼻子，鼻腔里充盈着动物粪便和干燥沙土的气味。虽说今天参观动物园的人并不多，可仍有某个路过的小孩直勾勾盯着凭空出现的两个人猛瞧，惊得连冰淇淋球掉了都不知道。</p><p>维吉尔条件反射地准备抽出别在腰间的长刀，但丁眼疾手快地飞扑过去抱住兄长，让男人的背脊与玻璃板来了个亲密接触：“你有点常识行不行？”</p><p>“由你来教育我常识问题，可真叫人吃惊。”</p><p>“别在动物园里动刀，亲爱的。我只是不愿看见你被别人误认为是对动物毫无共情感的残忍屠夫。”他扭头，看了看目瞪口呆的小孩和地上那个已经半融化的粉色球体。草莓味的，品味不错。“可以去人少的地方。对……”但丁话音未落，维吉尔的眉头就已拧出了三道深深的沟壑，“厕所怎么样？”</p><p>维吉尔用力推了推整个儿压在自己身上的混账弟弟，对方黑色的T恤破了一个洞，卷了边的织物勾住了兄长精致的背心纽扣，一时之间场面有些过于难舍难分。维吉尔的首选本该是撕了那块抹布，给那位没轻没重的兄弟一些教训；可但丁目前的财政状况又迫使他理智回魂。最后兄长耐着性子用手挑开布条。“但丁，你让我恶心。”他冷冷地回答。</p><p>“是的是的，我也爱你。”胞弟朝后退了一步，给兄长留出可以走动的空间，但很快又贴了过去，拉起他的手肘火急火燎地朝画着厕所标示的方向快步离开了。</p><p>树荫底下，黑色的小虫子在散发着甜腻香气的粉色汁液上头振翅不去。</p><p>这回次元斩总算将两人送到了正确的地方。重新踏入DMC事务所的但丁并没有像往常一样立刻蹦进沙发里假装尸体。他转身摆出一个双手抱胸的姿势，堵在维吉尔面前，眼睛里闪烁着玩味的亮光：“今天可真是怪事连连，你说呢，维吉尔——”但丁故意把男人的名字拖成了火车无限延伸的轨道。要不是受肺活量所限，他甚至可以叫到天荒地老。</p><p>维吉尔曾经对于这声呼唤中的潜藏深意不甚了解。在过去，此种调调曾频繁出现在餐桌上和后花园里：有时但丁是为了从自己这里多骗一口草莓味冰激凌的亲昵撒娇，有时则是一次手足打架之后佯装要告诉母亲的狡诈威胁。</p><p>若是儿时，他还会上但丁的当，可当时间之河已经流淌至如今的节点上，维吉尔早就铁石心肠到不吃胞弟这一套，甚至连揣摩但丁的心情之类的事也懒得去做：“滚开，别挡道。”</p><p>可对方毕竟是但丁。自然不能指望他像个好宝宝一样顺从地离开，除了伊娃，但丁又曾乖乖听过谁的话。白发男人透过眼前散乱的碎发牢牢注视着兄长的脸，从额角一路打量到下巴——维吉尔此刻又变得陌生起来——这份陌生感并不是来源于男人那张鲜少有情绪流露的脸孔，是更加内在的东西。在已经漫长到开始模糊的青年时代，但丁就想撕开对方的皮囊，摸摸男人的灵魂是否还留存着人类的温情。结果他不但输了个彻底，还外加得到掌心血淋淋的伤口作为永远的赠品。透过这条冒过血又结起痂的裂缝，但丁窥看记忆里的维吉尔。兄长的脸孔变得相隔甚远又变换不定，就像看水底的一张脸——就如同现在。“不行，我得来帮你回忆一下今天到底搞错了几次传送位置。”</p><p>“没必要。”维吉尔似乎并没有心情同胞弟争论，他用力把但丁推开，“不过是意外。”</p><p>“意外，哈。我倒觉得你失控了。”但丁稳住身形，挑衅地看着维吉尔额角上浮出的青筋。“连空间斩都不能好好控制了对吗？”但丁想没有人比自己更了解如何刺伤维吉尔，所以他猛一把揪起兄长的衣领决定乘胜追击，“你不该把所有软弱都称之为意外。别骗自己，维吉尔，更别想骗我。”</p><p>当时的情况可以说是一触即发。</p><p>若尼禄没有刚好砸开事务所的大门，等到保险公司来预估房屋受损程度时，损失可就不只是一个门锁那么简单了。</p><p>而现在，斯巴达的双生子们正坐在妮可的房车里。小小走廊像一条无法逾越的大河，将两座沉默的大陆相隔。先被尼禄“请”进房车的维吉尔抢占了沙发区开始闭目养神，但丁坐在放置餐桌的那一侧，视线流连于不知被谁丢在沙发上的色情杂志上。看得出，他挺想拿来瞧瞧，可是碍于沙发上家伙，迟迟都没动手。</p><p>据尼禄所说，这场“绑架案”的起因只是姬莉叶某天无意间提起了圣诞节。</p><p>棕发姑娘的原话是这样的：尼禄，要不要邀请你父亲和但丁叔叔来吃个晚饭？你瞧，这还是大家重逢之后的第一个圣诞节……当然，如果他们有空的话。</p><p>哦，善良的姬莉叶。</p><p>尼禄同姬莉叶保证会向莫里森打听邋遢叔叔与狗屎老爹最近的动向。第二天，注重效率的男人便接下了某个离红墓市较近的委托，联系好了妮可，准备把事情处理完毕后去一趟红墓市。尼禄盘算，如果那两个老东西没空，也要把他们塞到房车里打包带回去。</p><p>谢天谢地，幸好可爱的姬莉叶从未想要得到天上的星星，要不然尼禄铁定要想办法到外太空去摘。了解实情的妮可听着尼禄同两位沉默的长辈叙述前因后果时心里暗想。</p><p>待尼禄讲完，车里就像下了一场大雪，完全静默下来。妮可踩着油门，背后传来一股推力，房车在凹凸不平的地面上摇摇晃晃地开动起来，红墓市的基建还没有修复，糟糕的路况、到处堆着建筑垃圾与脚手架，房车不管拐到何处，曾经繁华的城镇呈现出一片萧条的景象。车载广播里突然蹦出几句含糊的只言片语，主持人似乎在播报红墓市新闻，不过在电流的干扰下，没人听清他究竟说了什么。黑发女人啧了一声，伸手按下了CD播放键。</p><p>红墓市离姬莉叶与尼禄定居的城市很远，算上进食与睡眠，外加妮可死活不愿意交出驾驶权（用女人的话来说，谁要是想摸她的宝贝车就得先跨过她的尸体），大概需要五天左右。令人窒息的无言一直持续到第二天的中午，妮可把车停进临近城市的某个大型商圈后，不知道从哪个兜里翻出一张邮局票据，说要去取蕾蒂寄来的恶魔残片并且准备再采购后面几天的伙食。</p><p>“两位前辈请好好休息。”妮可笑着朝自己偶像以及尼禄的父亲打过招呼，伸手拿上置物箱里的烟。这几天，面对厌恶二手烟的三位斯巴达先生，她一忍再忍，现在就指望下车痛快享受一根：“走吧尼禄小子，开工了。”</p><p>“帮我带个披萨。要最大号！双份芝士！还有不许加菠萝。”装了一路死的但丁好似突然清醒，立刻趴在餐桌边朝妮可叫唤。维吉尔对饭菜倒是没什么要求，年长的半魔站起身朝房车后头的浴室走，似乎想要错开晚高峰先去洗澡。</p><p>“行啊，但你回来得给我钱！”尼禄冲但丁比了个中指，转头就对妮可挑起眉毛：“他们好好休息，我就得陪你干苦力？”</p><p>“尊老爱幼，臭小子。”妮可脸上挂着笑，手却使劲掐了尼禄手臂，把他从车门口硬拽下来，力气大得仿佛她才是换上了机械义手的那一个，“还有你是猪吗？我这不是为了留空间给他们好好谈谈？”她朝天翻了个白眼，“他们的紧张关系搞得我很不自在。这很影响心情。”</p><p>“好了好了，打住！我知道了！你带路就是了！”尼禄投降，心里却暗自祈祷两个老东西可别在妮可的车上打架了。</p><p>但丁掀开车窗帘，确定两人彻底走远之后，起身来到位于车后方的浴室。房车经过妮可彻底改造，原本安置双人床的位置被工作台取代，多余的转角沙发和其他没用的物件被清理出去，顺带把卫生间的面积也扩大了一圈。“你打算做一辈子哑巴吗？”但丁冲着浴室喊，“尼禄他们走了，我们可以好好解决之前被打断的话题。”</p><p>维吉尔这回倒是开了金口。他就说了一个字，滚。</p><p>“好吧，既然你不想谈，”但丁猛拉开浴室的移门，同时也控制着力道，不要波及到妮可的房车，“想得美！我告……”突然之间，但丁的话头就被掐断了。浴室里水声沙沙作响，维吉尔瞪着冒失的闯入者，瞳孔里燃烧着纯粹的蓝光，他处在一种古怪的状态，没有完全变身成全身覆盖鳞甲的罪魔人形态，倒看起来好像在变身途中被蓦地切断了能量——赤裸的皮肤包括脸颊上钻出许多尚未连成片的深蓝色鳞片，白发里有两个犄角摸样的蓝色角质，手脚相较身体魔人化相对完善，指甲长而坚硬，撑在瓷砖上的手指缓缓收拢，立刻传出叫人想捂住耳朵的刺耳声音，尾巴从尾椎处延展出来，只有原先的四分之一粗，刺棘也被胶状突起取代。谢天谢地，维吉尔还没长出那双巨大的翅膀，否则今天房车势必要遭殃。</p><p>但丁沉思般地盯着湿透的兄长，同样湛蓝的眼睛里满含着嘲讽的神情，但又混杂着别的，那是一块痕迹，如同水泥地上留下而经过太阳晒干的脚印，诉说着一种无法叫人忽略的担忧：“哈，我以为冷血动物的发情期应该在春天呢。”</p><p>维吉尔张开嘴，白雾从嘴角左右两边散开，又被从天而降的水浇散：“你把自己也骂进去了。”</p><p>“意识还在？真是难得。”但丁无所畏惧地冲维吉尔吹了个口哨，见对方没有反应，他又冲着男人挑衅道，“怎么不像以前一样用幻影剑把我捅个对穿啦？”</p><p>“无聊。”</p><p>“不。那是因为你做不到。”但丁朝门外退了一步，快速把身上的衣服脱了，连底裤也不例外——这还得怪尼禄，他催促自己走得太急，连换洗衣服都没带（不过也没必要，但丁剩下的衣服也不适合参加家庭聚会）——随后赤裸走进浴室将门带上，与维吉尔一同站在发烫的热雨之中。他张开手，从手腕起沿着对方覆盖斑驳鳞片的皮肤一路攀登。那些散发着金属色泽的蓝鳞片底下有种轻微的颤动，但丁一旦触碰到，就感觉维吉尔体内滚烫的魔力正缓慢流动，他的手最后落在男人肩头。四目相对间，但丁向前挪了一步，还未来得及排干净的水像厚厚的垫子，光脚踩上去湿滑无比，温热的水流漫过脚背，他滑进维吉尔的怀抱中，却觉得自己同时也踏入了另一条河流，潮水吞没了他的腰，他的脖子，绞得他喉咙发紧，他对维吉尔，同时似乎也对自己说：“放松，哥哥。”他拉长了“放松”这个词，让它听起来像是在事务所二楼松软大床上睡醒后的一个惬意懒腰。</p><p>维吉尔的吻像野兽捕食时的撕咬。男人不知道浅尝即止的礼节，又或者因为对象是但丁所以毫无顾忌长驱直入，搅动着口腔，卷起另一条柔软滑腻的舌头，将其拉扯着，粗暴拽入自己的领地，利齿随后跟了上来，咬住那扭动着试图抽离的肉块，却没用过多的力道，他衔住他，露出玩弄猎物时的满足笑容。</p><p>但丁喉头涌出不满的嘟哝，用脚掌磨蹭着维吉尔的小腿示意快点松口，对方权当挠痒痒。一来二去交涉未果，但丁也不甘示弱，他伸手一把捏住维吉尔勃起的阴茎根部，用手指重重地在它前端打转。虽然但丁的头发早就被花洒浇了个透，蓬乱潮湿的前发胡乱贴在脸上，活像只毛发虬结的大狗，但那双神气得意的蓝眼睛可不会因为几根发丝而大打折扣。维吉尔盯着自己的胞弟，缓缓松开了口，还未等但丁放松，下一刻又凑上前，舔去男人嘴唇上湿漉漉的唾液。</p><p>“我饿了，这就是所有问题的结症。”维吉尔魔化的手掌将但丁的手与两人的阴茎一起抱住，带动着对方的手掌一起上下滑动，“你去过魔界就该明白。”</p><p>但丁迟疑着，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵——维吉尔向来与坦诚绝缘，此时竟然会和盘托出——震惊大于对内容的理解，直到维吉尔有些不满于他的蠢态而收紧了手指，但丁才注意到兄长话语中的重点。魔界？但丁对此只有厌恶，畸形怪物叫人生厌，比迷宫还复杂的地形令人不快，处处充盈着的浑浊魔力也谈不上舒服……还有维吉尔曾留在那里的身影也折磨着他。</p><p>“原来如此……你就是个可怜又贪婪的家伙，维吉尔。”说这话时，维吉尔的拇指指甲正嵌进但丁阴茎的冠状沟里，以极其缓慢的方式左右刮弄。一股难耐的瘙痒从柱顶开始延展，但丁意识到自己的小兄弟迅速就起了反应，而且更加可悲的是，他从来没有那么硬过，嘴上却还是不饶人的维持着一丝尊严：“在魔界时每天都能品尝魔力自助餐的生活，人界可享受不到。所以你真会去吃了他们吗？那些恶魔？瞧你现在这副模样，这就是糟糕饮食习惯所带来的弊端。”</p><p>“愚蠢，但丁。”维吉尔加诸于但丁身上性的折磨仍在继续，他另一只手抓住胞弟的臀肉，用力将其向外拉开，指甲戳刺着隐秘的入口。突如其来的戳弄与脑海中对接下来即将发生的事的期许成了最好的助燃剂，但丁感觉自己身体发烫，他用小臂抵住墙壁，控制住想要往维吉尔身上靠的冲动。维吉尔侧头贴着他的耳朵，男人脸上突起的鳞片挤压在但丁面颊上，低沉的嗓音混合着沙沙的水声，几乎是被一口口舔送进但丁的耳道中：“是毁灭，我愚蠢的弟弟。没人会真的吃掉它们。”</p><p>维吉尔握住但丁下体的手指向上微抬，指甲将薄薄的褶皱熨平，拉扯出火辣辣的痛感，但丁经他这么捉弄，小腿肚打起颤，连带着手臂紧绷的力道松开，上半身无力地贴着维吉尔的胸膛。都怪浴室的瓷砖太滑了，他想。维吉尔抓住机会，身体向后一转，将但丁压到了墙上。</p><p>“看来DMC事务所的工作还太少了，”但丁在笑，声音里却带着嘶哑的喘气，像裂帛一般，“下次让莫里森多给你找点活。”</p><p>“那也远远不够。”细长尾巴缠住但丁的膝弯，将一条腿拉高，维吉尔的手指便轻松地探进更深的阴影里，抚摸着对方凹陷的入口，随后零星聚在曲起指关节上的水滴被送入男人体内。这一下子的插入刺激得但丁贴在瓷砖上的身形一阵痉挛。“有，条尾巴，可真是方便。我也想……”</p><p>维吉尔眼睑下垂，瞥了一眼胞弟紧绷的腹肌与自己手中那开始冒出清液的阴茎。“你就是不懂该何时闭嘴。”</p><p>双生子的感应总是在最关键的时候显现出来，但丁猛地大叫：“嗨！小心你的指甲！”</p><p>维吉尔把手指退出大半截后，突然又多加了两根手指，没有预兆地插进但丁甬道深处，温软的内壁瞬间紧缩把维吉尔手指夹得有些发麻。他皱了皱眉，故意用另一只手的尖指甲刺入阴茎顶部的小孔中。</p><p>“哈……”身体从表层到深处的敏感点被同时刺激，但丁将后脑抵在瓷砖上，他感觉整个人在延伸，想离开身体里的手指，身体却像个婊子般挺着腰，将脆弱往兄长手里送，试图获得更多强烈到令人绝望的快感与一丝恍惚被称为“爱意”的关照。</p><p>“事实证明你更喜欢痛一点。但丁，要是妈妈知道你变成这样可会伤心的。”维吉尔讥笑着将双手撤走，握住自己早就难耐不已的阴茎，对着但丁草草扩张过的肉洞毫不留情地插了进去。</p><p>要是妈妈知道我们搞在一起——但丁还想顶嘴，身后传来的压迫倒像一柄利斧，顷刻间劈碎了纷乱的思绪。所有感官逐渐放大，但丁胸口隐隐作痛，鼻腔里浸满了过滤水的味道，溺水的错觉又冲刷着他。在眼前的碎发与雨帘之后，但丁凝视着维吉尔的眼睛，他不是第一次在兄长眼中看到这种表情，这是一种病态的饥饿，是一种需要，也是一种欲望。有时，维吉尔追求的是无尽的力量；而有时，可能是爱的笨拙表现。想到这儿，他挑衅似地舔了舔上唇的水点，亲手打出了象征开始的发令枪。</p><p>对于容纳两个成年男性来说，浴室还是太过逼仄。</p><p>全部体重都由单脚支撑并不好受，但丁背脊紧紧贴着瓷砖，还是会不住地下滑，而当维吉尔挺动时，他便又往上挪动一寸，背部皮肤因为反复摩擦而发烫。维吉尔把但丁屈起的腿用力朝对方胸口挤压，以便在男人身体里更加方便地进出。他狠狠干着自家兄弟，粗大的阴茎把穴口撑到极致，每每朝内推入，附近绷紧的肌肉便会朝内顺从地凹陷下去，而当他抽出来时，湿透的软肉又紧紧吸附着柱身不放。</p><p>不知道是谁压到了花洒龙头，水关上了。透明的河流失去了源头，只能蜿蜒于两人的身体，流过山峦与幽谷，在一阵震颤或者晃动中，历经喷发与干涸的过程。温热的气息吹拂在脖颈，但丁眯起眼睛，感受到维吉尔的舌头正在一点点地舔走皮肤上液体，感受着男人薄薄唇磨蹭的轨迹，还有尖利的，能撕开皮肉的牙齿。插在身体里的性器碾压着每一道阻碍自己的褶皱，抵着敏感的肠壁，一次比一次深入地往最里头撞击。情欲成了猫咪波浪一样的皮毛，不断地生长，又在微风中摇曳，散发着引人触碰的光泽。但丁四肢发软，他屏住呼吸，所有的感觉只剩下脖颈与几欲爆发的下身，在面对维吉尔那不知何时会落下的利齿，但丁不断狼吞虎咽自己的恐惧与兴奋，一波波的快感挤进了他的骨肉之间，堂而皇之以它炙热的潮涌占据每一处缝隙，有如万蚁攒动一样啃噬着他的神经。</p><p>骤然间但丁身体就像被电击了似的一阵痉挛，头毫无征兆地偏向一边。他断断续续地呻吟着，听起来像在抽泣，而潮红面颊上的水渍也如同眼泪。维吉尔心下了然，开始刻意地去撞那一点。他的兄弟浪叫得越来越大声，阴茎冒出越来越多浅白的体液，后穴已完全湿透了，在肉体拍击声中还不忘穿插起哄一般噗呲噗呲声。</p><p>“放松，弟弟。”</p><p>但丁绝对确定维吉尔是故意的。可那专属的称谓瞬间唤回了还残存的一丝羞耻，却导致下面收缩得更加频密。在自己可悲的呜咽声中，他听见维吉尔粗粝的鼻音，男人逐渐也到了极限，周身突起的鳞片开始散发出魔人化时才有的蓝色荧光。</p><p>维吉尔紧紧揽着但丁的腰，抽插的间隔越来越小，感觉身下的人在自己怀里抽搐着，肌肉紧绷，下面也把自己夹得越来越紧，突然，但丁爆发出一声呻吟，甬道内壁瞬间快速收缩着，他下腹传来黏糊糊的湿意，知道但丁大概是射了。维吉尔低吼着，插到最深的地方，用大量的精液把蠕动不停的肠壁浇了个透。</p><p>随后白发男人托起自己弟弟那张混着唾液与眼泪的脸孔，含住但丁翕张个不停的嘴唇，给了他一个足以令人窒息的激吻，直至自己下面把最后一滴也射了进去。</p><p>浴室里满是性爱残留的痕迹。</p><p>维吉尔从但丁体内退出来时，身上来自魔界的异变已经完全消失或者剥落，他用人类的手掌托住但丁被自己尾巴勒红的腿，将它缓缓放置在地板上。可但丁明显使不上力，他贴在维吉尔身上喘着气，似乎丝毫没有怀疑对方会接住自己，大脑中名为高潮的白灰正被理智一点点吹走，但丁双眼紧闭尽量不去想自己被操开的屁股和里头逐渐滴落的兄长的精液。</p><p>水声又响了起来，滴在余韵未散的皮肤上有些凉。</p><p>有一双手在臀部后头游走，指尖揉搓着仍未闭合的穴口，轻轻探入，将里头黏糊糊的精液挖出来。但丁动了动身体，他抱住维吉尔，像小时候一样，脸颊贴着脸颊，胸口贴着胸口。“饱了？”</p><p>维吉尔没有挣扎，他抿了抿嘴唇，总是紧蹙的眉头舒展开：“足够了。”</p><p> </p><p>※※※</p><p> </p><p>和女人逛街真是够呛。</p><p>尼禄恨不得将魔人化的手臂召唤出来帮着一起提溜明显数量有点夸张的购物成果。妮可则在一边自己抱着新鲜送来的恶魔残片乐得没合过嘴。</p><p>等他们回到房车时，就看见斯巴达兄弟调换了位置，但丁无比潇洒地霸占了沙发——整个人横躺，脑袋后面枕着扶手，正在翻看原先丢在沙发上的色情杂志。维吉尔则坐在餐桌边，牢牢盯着车门，像一只守着巢穴的猛禽。</p><p>“哦，我已经闻到披萨的香味！”但丁放下杂志，把脚从沙发另一边的扶手上移了下来。出乎尼禄的意料，这个老家伙竟然没有第一时间扑向自己来取走披萨。倒是维吉尔站了起来，接过尼禄手里的装着食物的塑料袋。“谢谢。”他说。</p><p>尼禄感觉浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩：“额，不用谢。”把食物交给父亲之后，小伙子几乎用逃跑的速度朝位于车尾的妮可走去。</p><p>黑发女人正巧从工作台后头走出来，她刚收拾完恶魔零件正准备去浴室洗手。妮可看着尼禄，视线又移向车里的另外两位长辈：“怎么样，有用吧。给他们点时间，很多事就可能解决了。”她笑得颇为得意，“好！尼禄你去把这些吃的放储藏柜里。”交代完毕，妮可就拉开门踏进了浴室。</p><p>尼禄听见隔壁浴室传来一声低呼时，正把第三个番茄酱罐头塞进壁柜，他放下手里的活儿，赶紧起身查看：“发生……额，你干嘛跪在地上笑那么恶心？”</p><p>大发明家双手握拳撑着地面，要不是尼禄没有从她身上看到淤青，说不定真的怀疑她在浴室滑倒了。</p><p>妮可维持着嘴角上扬的表情：“狗屎！什么恶心，说话注意点，小子。”她反驳道，可在尼禄眼里，说服力并不高。</p><p>“难道收到那些恶魔零件能让你开心那么久？”白发青年摇了摇头，继续将注意力转回食品柜。</p><p>妮可深深吸了一口气，她一屁股坐在自己脚上，将掌心打开。她握得太紧，皮肤上被压出了好几道红痕，数块被深蓝色角质包裹的湛蓝鳞片正在女士手心散发出优雅的金属光泽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>